


should we call this progress? i'm not sure

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: (these tags look so bleak I promise you there are happy moments too), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Orpheus, BPD Eurydice, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Selectively Mute Orpheus, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place in a canon divergent world where Orpheus doesn't look behind. It's not all happiness though, in fact there is a lot of angst.The first chapter serves as the linear beginning of the series, but otherwise the chapters aren't in chronological order necessarily, or at least they're open for interpretation.





	1. a storm is turning his mind

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hi, so Hadestown is my newest special interest and I decided to write stuff for it. I have 3 other fics planned as well, so watch this space for those too!
> 
> Work title comes from the song Shake That Tree by Saga, which you can listen to here if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK6sduWaaMY
> 
> tumblr - rated-r-for-grantaire  
> twitter - RomanasVilla

Orpheus should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.

When he went to Hadestown with the goal of bringing Eurydice back, the journey there was difficult but manageable. When he got to Hadestown itself, the place was terrible but _just_ manageable enough for him to be able to focus on his goal. Why was escaping the hardest? It seemed easy enough - just walk out without turning behind him. But what if it was a trap? Orpheus tried to shut off the voices in his mind, but all he could hear was his own footsteps. He trusted Eurydice - but Hades? What if he had made her stay behind? 

Orpheus trekked forward, his hands shaking. She had to be there, she just had to be, he wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise. He forced himself to look forward, even though he could hardly see in the dark. The ascent was much worse than the walk down, he decided.

He didn't know how long he walked for, but eventually he saw the light of the outside, of the upper world. Just a few more steps and he would be there. He wanted to run, to sprint, but he was so deprived of energy and he was so scared. Barely able to keep himself upright, he took another step. And another. And another. Until he was out of Hadestown.

Even then, he was much too paranoid to look behind him. He just stood there for a few seconds, gazing around at the real world, but not yet looking behind him. He was surprised to find that it was still light outside - it was always so dark in Hadestown.

He heard something behind him and startled, turning around on instinct.  
_No._ He immediately looked down and closed his eyes, as if that could undo the mistake he surely just made-

"Orpheus?" Eurydice asked, concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

Orpheus slowly opened his eyes and looked up, still doubting that she was really there. He wanted to answer, to tell her that of course he was okay, but he couldn't speak.

"It's okay. It's me. We made it out of there," Eurydice said, her voice full of emotions that Orpheus was having trouble placing. Relief, for sure. But what else? Was she angry at him? He wouldn't hold that against her, he was angry at himself....

Orpheus simply nodded, attempting to smile at her. There were so many things that he wanted to communicate to her - how much he loved her, how terrified he still was, how _relieved_ he was, how bad he felt about neglecting her and making her feel like she had to leave in the first place...but he couldn't. Not yet.

As always, she understand, so she simply took his hand and the two of them walked him. This time, they were able to be side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi so first chapter! sorry it's so short! I kind of accidentally realized that I wrote Orph as selectively mute and like...that's true, so yeah, I stuck with it!  
> This chapter's title is from the song Pinwheel, from Beowulf: A Thousand Years of Baggage. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne90i-1mf_Q)


	2. this terrible night will pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus has a nightmare where he failed and looked behind, which is worsened when he wakes up and Eurydice isn't there.

Sleep had failed Eurydice once again, much to her dismay. She was constantly tired, yet at the same time she was unable to ever get a proper rest. Shivering, she quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed her coat. Perhaps fresh air would help her, although she doubted it. Orpheus and Hermes were always telling her that she would only make herself worse by keeping herself shut in and that she should go outdoors, but she was too scared to follow their advice and actually do that.

Once she was outside, she sat down on the ground, wrapping her coat around herself and burying her face in her hands. She’d always hated the cold, but now she almost welcomed it - it was better than the heat of the underworld, in her opinion. 

Orpheus, meanwhile, had a slightly similar problem - he had been struggling with sleep as well, ever since he got Eurydice back. Nightmares plagued his mind, nightmares of him being unable to sway Hades, or even of him turning around and damning Eurydice to Hadestown for good. As terrifying as the dreams were, he was typically able to calm himself down once he woke up and found Eurydice sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
Until the night that she wasn’t there.

“Eurydice? Eurydice?” Orpheus called out, only to receive no answer. He tried to calm himself. It was just a dream. She’d fallen asleep with him the night before. Right? Hadn’t she? Where was she now? Why wasn’t she here? Had _He_ taken her again?

“No,” Orpheus whispered to himself, stumbling out of bed. “No no no no,” he pleaded, trying to fight back the tears. What if she was gone? What if he never actually got her back? It was all his fault. His fault. _Fault._

“Eurydice? Please! Where are you?!” he said, his voice coming out much quieter than he had imagined. Still, it was a tiny house. If she was there, she’d be able to hear him.  
And he’d received no answer back.  
Sobbing, he found himself running to the door, struggling to get it open. His palms were too sweaty and he was too weak and he couldn’t see and he’d lost her forever and-  
After what seemed like hours, he was able to push the front door open. It was dark, too dark, there was no light. No light. No Eurydice. 

“Please, no,” he said, his voice breaking. He barely even noticed the figure on the steps as she turned to look at him.

“Orpheus?” she asked.

“It’s you!” Orpheus said, feeling foolish and relieved and still terrified all at once. Still sobbing, he sat down in the grass next to Eurydice, throwing his arms around her and trying to muffle his sobs.

“It’s me,” Eurydice replied, hugging him back. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I…” Orpheus started, and then he was unsure of how to go on. He realized in that moment just how stupid and paranoid he’d been, and how guilty Eurydice would feel if she knew the truth.   
“I…” he said. “I had a nightmare. That’s all.”

Eurydice frowned, knowing that he wasn’t telling the full truth. She pulled out of his embrace to look him in the eyes. “What about? The same thing as always?” she asked. 

Orpheus nodded, feeling ashamed all of the sudden. “Sorry,” he whispered, his voice breaking again.

“Sorry? What for?” Eurydice asked. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, my love,” she assured him, softly kissing him. “I love you. It’s alright. I’m alright, you’re alright, we’re alright,” she mumbled against his lips.

“But we almost weren’t,” Orpheus said, trying (and failing) to take in all of Eurydice’s comfort and affection. “Because of me- we almost weren’t- and I’m still so scared- and selfish-” he stuttered.

“Selfish? What for?” Eurydice asked. Orpheus was the most selfless person she’d ever met - after all that he’d done for her and continued to do for her, and he thought of himself as selfish?

“Because I’m making it all about me, as if it’s all my problem, when you quite literally went to Hell and back-“

“But you did, too! You did, too…for me!” Eurydice cut him off. “You’re not selfish. You’re the least selfish person I know. You’re allowed to be upset, too. It’s not all about me. We’re always going to get through things together.”

Orpheus nodded slowly, still unable to shake the feeling of guilt. If anything, he should be comforting Eurydice after all that she’d been through. And he did do that, of course, but what if he didn’t comfort her enough? 

As if reading his mind, Eurydice simply took Orpheus’s hand and stood up, gesturing for him to get up too. “Please. Don’t worry. I swear it’s fine. Let’s just both go back to sleep, okay?” she said gently.

Orpheus didn’t say anything, just followed her back inside, still shivering from cold and from fear. He hated himself for freaking out so much and for worrying Eurydice, no matter how much she insisted that it was okay. Shaking slightly, he watched Eurydice as she crawled back into bed, reaching out her arms for him.

He exhaled, climbing under the covers next to her, holding her as tightly as he could. “Sorry,” he said again. “I love you.”

Eurydice shushed him, running her fingers through his hair. “It’ll all be okay. I love you too, and I’m not going anywhere,” she promised him, already feeling herself drift off to sleep.

Orpheus stayed awake longer than she did, not daring to let himself pass out until he was certain that she truly was safe.Maybe he would never be without fear again, but he was also learning that he’d never be without Eurydice again, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title this time is from I Don't Know from Ghost Quartet! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPslPZsD_og


	3. flowers bloom until they rot and fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw in this chapter for flashbacks. The cause of them is heavily implied to be PTSD, but I struggle with directly labelling it as that, as I do not have PTSD and do not wish to be insensitive.  
> That being said, if you interpret it as post-traumatic stress, you are not wrong by any means.  
> This chapter is also written in a stream-of-consciousness style, or at least similar to it, so if that's not your thing you may wish to skip this one! Just know that I'm writing clunky and a bit messy on purpose, it's meant to represent Eurydice's thoughts.

As happy as Eurydice was to be out of Hadestown, it was quite a shock adjusting to the upper world again. She lived in a constant fear that Hades would try to convince her to leave again, or that he'd just straight up take her away, with no way of refusing. She knew in the back of her mind that she'd be alright, and that those things would never happen, but the fear could not go away. Overall she was a joyful and optimistic person, but sometimes she got scared.

Whenever she went outside, the smallest things would make her jump. She also disliked being alone now, but at the same time she was distrustful of almost everyone that she met. She hated being like that, but it felt near impossible to unlearn all of her new behaviors.

Fortunately for her, she always had someone who understood. Orpheus was never anything short of perfect, on good days and bad days alike. She couldn't have ever asked for anyone better, and as much as Orpheus tried to blame himself, she would never let him do that.

She was able to help herself too, of course, in her own little ways. It wasn't that she was overly dependent on Orpheus, she just greatly preferred his company to being alone, especially after all that she had been through. Although her life up on top was in no way perfect, she'd always pick this over the alternative. She knew better now, _for the most part, anyway_ \- she recalled the false sense of security she felt in the promise of the work that she found in Hadestown, but- no. She couldn't. She wouldn't. It was never her intention to complain about her circumstance, but since her return, she'd felt constantly unhappy, bitter, and cynical. No, scratch that, not constantly. She'd only feel that way if she was left alone on her worst days. She knew that there was still hope out there, that there were still good things in the world. Orpheus... Hermes...hell, even Persephone - not only were they examples of that, but they had all directly taught her that. It was just difficult to remember at times. 

Orpheus had nightmares, typically about losing Eurydice due to his own faults. She got them too, although hers were different. Orpheus rarely showed up in her nightmares. Typically, she was all by herself in them, working herself to death and beyond with no hope of being able to rest or return to her old life.  
She even got nightmares when she was awake, too, in a sense. Her body would be up on the earth, but her mind would suddenly descend back down to Hadestown, and she didn't even know what was happening or where she really was until it passed. Typically, Orpheus would have to bring her back to her senses, and she'd get confused because he wasn't supposed to be in Hadestown with her but _oh wait he actually was because he was going to bring her home_ but-  
Wait. They already _were_ home, and they had been for awhile now. When had that happened?

Moments like that scared Orpheus and Eurydice both, especially considering that there was not much to do for them besides from letting them pass. Eurydice was a survivor by nature, and Orpheus was an optimist by nature, so of course they both managed to push through (was there even any other option?), but that didn't make the struggles any more bearable in the moment.

That's not to say that Eurydice did not have good days, however. There were times when she felt as happy as she did before she left. There were times when she felt as if she and Orpheus could conquer the world, just like how she felt before all of this had happened. Those moments - those rays of light leaking through - were just enough to push her through.

Perhaps she was not going to suffer forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be starting a new Hadestown fic soon, a Hunger Games AU! And also one where Orpheus gets taken to Hadestown instead! ....and also also a modern AU....I need a life. But yeah, stay tuned!
> 
> (also if you caught the _Preludes_ reference, you're awesome)


	4. spring had come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone arrives back up top for the spring and summer, bringing with her the joy and warmth that the seasons have to offer. She helps to shine a little bit of light on Eurydice, and calm her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a bit happier than the first few chapters! Mild complicated feelings/anxiety/etc, but less dark than the others for sure. It's sort of a...bullshit filler chapter in a way (can there be a "filler" in something with no linear plot)? Idk, I literally just wrote this and edited it for fun trying to pass the time at work, so.

Most of the time, Eurydice looked forward to Spring more than any other season. But ever since her return, she'd been almost...afraid of it in some way. Not Spring itself, but the goddess that brought it. She loved Persephone in a lot of ways, but she was terrified that she'd remind her of her time spent in Hadestown. Not intentionally, of course, but that seeing Persephone would bring up some of Eurydice's worst fears.

Eurydice realized it wasn't Persephone that she was afraid of. She was afraid of herself. 

Her and Orpheus planned to meet Persephone over at the train station, and it would be Eurydice's first time doing so since her return. Orpheus assured her that she didn't have to go if she was too wary, but Eurydice wanted to. She wanted to see Persephone and she wanted to prove that she could do it.

On the morning that the last snow melted, Orpheus and Eurydice walked hand-in-hand to the station. They didn't say much, perhaps because there wasn't much to say. The silence wasn't so bad anymore - it was awful in the very beginning when they both felt as if they constantly had to be speaking to each other, but over time they managed to get used to it again.

The walk to the platform wasn't that long. Eurydice stared off into the distance, looking for the train and trying not to zone out too much. Before she knew it, the train was pulling up into the station and Persephone was climbing out, flowers in her hair and suitcase in her hand. If she was surprised to see Eurydice there waiting for her, she didn't show it.

"Welcome back," Orpheus said happily, smiling at Persephone. 

Persephone returned the smile, then turned to look at Eurydice. For once in her long long life, she was almost at a loss for words of what to say. After a few moments of silence, she simply said, "Nice to see you again. How much did you miss me?"

"Quite a bit," Eurydice said, which was the truth. Being in the presence of Persephone, she felt silly and even guilty for ever being afraid. She did, however, desperately want to get away from the train station, so she gently started to tug Orpheus's hand in the direction back home. "We think we're going to head back, want to walk with us?" she asked.

"Sure," Persephone said. Perhaps she detected Eurydice's uneasiness, because she tried carefully to avoid any mention of her husband. She was never one to unnecessarily upset people, especially people who had been through as much as Eurydice had. Persephone had to defend Hades in some contexts, but she knew how much the whole ordeal had hurt Eurydice. The two tried to avoid the topic, which actually wasn't too hard. Eurydice didn't like speaking of her time in the underworld for obvious reasons, and Persephone didn't want to think about that place during the spring and summer.

Still, their relationship was noticeably different than it had been before. Persephone tried to help Eurydice as much as possible, but it was difficult when she was married to the King of the Underworld himself. Eurydice had wanted nothing to do with her in the beginning, but she'd eventually warmed up to her again, which Persephone was grateful for. She understood Eurydice's avoidance, and she _did_ want the girl to feel comfortable, contrary to popular belief. But it hurt too - not being able to talk to her and speak to her pained Persephone. She had nothing to do with the situation. If anything, she had helped to save Eurydice by convincing Hades to let her have a chance to escape. Eurydice realized that eventually, but the time leading up to the realization did hurt (although Persephone would never admit it).

"How have you two been?" Persephone asked, breaking the silence. She asked for a few reasons - she was actually curious, but her primary motive was testing the waters with Eurydice.

"Well, winter wasn't so great, honestly, not that it ever is. But we made it through," Eurydice said. That was the only thing that she felt like saying on the matter, because this type of discussion could easily lead into dangerous territory.

Persephone detected this, and decided not to push. "What about you, poet?" she asked Orpheus. "Have you written any new music?"

"Of course," Orpheus said. Most of his new songs were about Eurydice, even more so than usual. "Why? You've missed listening to me singing?"

"I can't think of anything that I've missed more," Persephone said. Orpheus couldn't detect if she was teasing or being honest, but he figured it was most likely a mix between the two. 

Eurydice didn't say much, but rather listened to Persephone and Orpheus's conversation. She was almost able to trick herself into believing that nothing bad ever happened, that she never went away. She was always on edge, but she hadn't felt this safe since before she initially left for Hadestown. She tried her hardest to take full advantage of the moments where she felt truly happy and at peace, because it was so easy for those feelings to disappear.

The walk back to Orpheus and Eurydice's house felt much quicker than the journey to the station, so much that Eurydice was genuinely surprised once they were home. She wasn't ready to separate from Persephone, and she didn't have to.

"Anybody want a drink?" Persephone asked, laughing. 

Everything felt alive again with Persephone's return, including Eurydice herself. The warm feeling of the sun and the taste of the honey sweet wine were the closest Eurydice could ever come to forgetting the worst winter of her life. She hadn't quite gained back her pre-underworld personality yet, and she was unsure if she ever would, but anything felt possible on the first day of spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you interpreted this as having very mild gay undertones between eurydice/persephone you're valid!  
> sorry that this one isn't as good as my others - like I said, I wrote in a rush and I'm also getting sick I think!  
> let me know if you caught the ghost quartet easter egg


	5. fantastic spiraling black void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice reaches her lowest point, and Orpheus tries to jump in to help her, but this time to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, um, this one is pretty dark. But as always I do try to offer a ray of hope.  
> Trigger warning for the same stuff as in the other chapters (trauma etc) but also suicide/self-harm ideation, alcohol abuse and thoughts of drug abuse, and general self-destructive tendencies.  
> A lot of this chapter was inspired by the song Natalya from Preludes (including the title).

What Eurydice wanted to do was fall asleep and lie down forever. She had already died once, and she still _felt_ dead. But she wasn't - she was alive, somehow, and she hated it.

She didn't want to be on the earth anymore, and the only thing keeping her afloat was how much she'd detested the Underworld. But even still, she thought about what it would be like otherwise. Maybe Hades would be more sympathetic this time, wouldn't put her to too much work. Maybe this time if she died she could forget everything, forget her suffering from this life, and no one would be able to bring her up to the surface this time because she wouldn't remember them. 

It would be pretty easy, she realized. Even easier than it was the first time. She could take the passive way and just give up - stop sleeping, stop eating, stop existing. The only issue with that method, is it would be damn near impossible to hide from Orpheus. 

There was always the train.

But she couldn't, only because she was terrified that the underworld was still worse than the above world. She hated it though, hated living. There was hardly anything out there to numb the pain. Drinking only helped a little at this point, and she had no idea where to get anything stronger than alcohol. Persephone knew, and Persephone could provide, but Persephone was busy providing to the underworld right now. How ironic. If Eurydice couldn't do it directly, she could be indirect. She could take risks and put herself in danger until something was bound to happen to her by "accident." Even if it didn't kill her, maybe the physical pain could be a distraction from the mental.

And the thing was, she was too scared and sad to even voice this to Orpheus. She'd open her mouth but nothing would come out. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. He knew about her struggles, of course, but he had no idea how bad they were. And she truly did not have the heart nor bravery to tell him. He'd either stay with her which she didn't deserve, or he'd leave which would absolutely push her over the edge. And on the off-chance that he did choose to stay, he'd keep an even more watchful eye over here, and there'd go her chance at death.

She didn't sleep much anymore, which almost amazed her in a way, considering how little energy she had.

As always, Orpheus tried to help her as much as he could. As nice as it was to have him there though, he really wasn't doing much to help her. That wasn't his fault - it was Eurydice's. No, not Eurydice's, she had to stop blaming herself. It wasn't a fault in her personality, it was a fault in the mess that her brain had become since everything.

But even if Orpheus couldn't do much to help her, it was clear that she needed to be helped. She looked and acted like she was slowly fading out of existence, although she still wasn't sure whether or not that was her goal. She wanted the pain to end, but that felt impossible without ending her life, too.

Eurydice was quite taken aback when Orpheus recommended that she talk to Hermes about it. She'd talked to him before, of course, she was quite friendly with him. But why specifically should she talk to him about _this_ right _now?_ Was it because Orpheus couldn't help much anymore? If he couldn't, she couldn't think of anyone who could. And yet Orpheus begged and pleaded with her to speak with Hermes, so she did.

Hermes was even kind enough to go visit Eurydice personally, given that she had no energy to make the trek to...wherever Hermes may be on the mortal plane at any given point in time. She'd honestly forgotten that he was due for a visit, so she was a little bit surprised to see him walk in through the door one day. Then, all at once, she remembered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Orpheus said, stepping outside right after Hermes stepped in. Eurydice wanted to protest, but she had no energy to do so. But why was he leaving? Was it because he couldn't handle whatever Eurydice and Hermes might say to one another? Was Eurydice causing him that much pain? Maybe he was leaving for good and trying to be discreet about it. And suddenly, Eurydice just started sobbing, because she never meant to hurt him this bad and she didn't want him to leave.

"Eurydice?" Hermes's voice sounded so gentle. "Is there anything in particular you would like to talk to me about?"

"Why is he leaving?" Eurydice asked. "What did I do wrong? I didn't mean to make him leave!"

Hermes looked confused, and then sad. "He's not leaving you forever, Eurydice, he just wanted to give us some privacy. I'm sure that he would come right back in any second if you'd prefer he be here."

Eurydice felt like a fool. Of course. And suddenly, that reassurance was enough for her to know that she'd be okay just talking to Hermes. "No, not yet. Maybe later. I jumped to conclusions a bit there, I thought that he was leaving for good."

"Do you think that often?" Hermes asked.

Eurydice shrugged, because she truly didn't know. "I mean, I trust him to stay with me. It's more like I always have this fear in the back of my mind that I'll get to be too much to handle and he won't want to be with me anymore. And I was alone for so long, you know, but now it's the last thing that I want." It was surprisingly easy to talk to Hermes about this. He was a great listener, and Eurydice felt safe with him. Through her brain fog, she was vaguely aware of the fact that he'd probably heard similar stories so many times. Eurydice's precise situation was completely new, of course, but she wouldn't be surprised if Hermes had helped other people work through feelings of hopelessness.

"How often do you feel this way? And how long has it been going on? Since your return to the surface, or did it start afterwards?"

"I feel this way constantly," Eurydice said. "And I know that it hasn't been going on immediately since my return, but I have been...off since then. I don't know when it got this bad, though. It happened so fast and so slow at the same time." She felt so exhausted. She was saying more words and expressing more emotions than she had in so long. She didn't have the energy to handle this. Still, she managed to continue talking. Now that she'd started talking about her feelings, she realized just how much she needed an outlet. She still wasn't used to sharing such personal information with anyone besides Orpheus, but she couldn't help it. With a shaky breath, she went on. "Remember how when I first got back I was jumpy and terrified of everything, especially what was down below? I still am that way, and I hate it, but it's a blessing in disguise sometimes. I think that my fear of the underworld is the main thing stopping me from hopping on the train again." She hadn't meant to say those last few sentences. Fuck. Now what was Hermes going to do? Lock her away somewhere? No, no, no, she couldn't handle that. She was trying to think of something to say to cover up her mistake, but it was too late.

"So you've considered taking your own life?" Hermes asked. There wasn't a hint of judgment in his voice.

"I don't know," Eurydice said. "Living hurts, but I think I've more than learned that death hurts more. If it didn't hurt, though..." she trailed off. "I'm just in so much pain and I don't know any healthy way to get rid of it." She decided now was not the time to tell Hermes about her newfound liking for self-destruction, nope. She'd said too much already. Any more would either scare him or push him away.

"You are strong," Hermes told her. "Even if you don't feel that way, you are, and I have faith in you that you can keep on fighting. You've come so far, despite all of the odds. Pain is natural, and it can be fought through."

Eurydice wasn't sure why, but that statement made her want to cry again. _Strong._ She hardly felt that way. Hermes's words were probably nothing but empty reassurance. But also, he wouldn't lie to her, would he? But how could he, a _god,_ see her as strong, when she saw herself as nothing but weak?

She couldn't agree with Hermes's kind words to her yet, and the words definitely didn't cure her. But it absolutely gave her something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jeez what even IS this one? i don't know  
> but y'all we won so many tonys 🖤and my parents are looking into tickets so that i can see the show again ❤️Hadestown is my favorite coping mechanism and my favorite currently-running musical so I'm hypedddd


End file.
